This invention relates to a traverse rod assembly of the type adapted to support a draw curtain on a rod for back and forth sliding movement between open and closed positions by pulling on one end or the other of a draw cord which is connected to a suitable master carrier supporting the curtain on the rod. More particularly, the invention relates to a traverse rod assembly including a master carrier to which opposite ends of the draw cord are secured without the use of knots. One traverse rod assembly including a master carrier of this type is disclosed in Graber et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,995.